


【高綠】醫學三十題

by Mayumi122



Series: 【黒バス】醫學三十題 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Medical
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumi122/pseuds/Mayumi122
Summary: ※ 醫學三十題，高綠篇。※題目來源：網址連結





	1. 不明原因低熱

 

**【不明原因低熱】**

 

 「高尾，今天不用來接我了。」

「哦，我知道了，因為今天早安占卜說巨蟹座的人不宜出門對嗎？」

電話另一端傳來沉默，看來是默認了。

 

「不過啊，要怎麼跟大坪前輩他們說？上次宮地前輩才說如果再拿早安占卜當藉口不去訓練的話他可是要剝了我們兩個的皮耶！唉，我明明都沒有翹訓練，宮地前輩卻老是拿要剝皮這件事來威脅我，我的皮到底有多受歡迎啊？」

「我也沒翹的說！」綠間的聲音憤慨的從話筒裡傳了出來：「那是因為──」

「是是我知道，沒帶幸運物的那天小真老是受傷，都快把我給嚇死了！」高尾安撫著，眼睛飛快地轉了轉：「總之小真你就安心待在家裡吧！對了，做為今天幫你請假的謝禮，下次考試的時候轉轉鉛筆要借我哦！」

「這是兩碼子事！而且天命才不會眷顧不勞而獲的人的說！」

 「不然周末陪我練球？嗯！就這麼說定了！禮拜六一整天要留給我哦！」

_「高──尾──」_

 

直到走到學校門口，高尾仍在絞盡腦汁思考著該如何向籃球部的前輩們幫小真請假。早安占卜這個藉口是行不通了，他相信宮地前輩肯定會說到做到！而且木村前輩說不定會樂於提供任何他需要的工具...想到這，高尾忍不住抖了抖。

「喂！那不是高尾嗎？」

 高尾轉過身，訝異地看見籃球部首發的三個前輩正在招手喚他。「前輩！早安！」

「早啊！咦？綠間那傢伙沒跟你一起嗎？」

「是呀，小真今天沒跟我一起上學我超難過的！」

「所以呢？那傢伙哪裡去了？」

「他啊，呃....」高尾看著一臉關心的大坪和步步緊逼的宮地，面不改色地說道：「生病了，發燒！」

「啥？那傢伙生病？昨天不是還好好的嗎？怎麼會突然發燒？」

「不知道，大概是不明原因低熱吧！」

「嗯？ ** _不明原因低熱_ ？**」宮地一個字一個字的說道，愉快的扭了扭指關節：「去告訴那傢伙明天要是沒有好起來的話我會叫他吃不完兜著走。」

「唉呀唉呀，這難道是宮地前輩對小真的慰問嗎？知道啦！我一定會將前輩滿含著 **愛意** 的關心轉達給他的哦！」

 「噁心死了，別在 _ **愛意**_ 那個詞上加重音，輾爆你哦！高尾！」

「嘿嘿，前輩居然沒有反駁我說的話！前輩對我們的愛，我跟小真感受到了哦！」

 

 


	2. 神經麻痺

**【神經麻痹】**

 

綠間看著坐在他前面的同班同學兼籃球隊隊友，鏡片後方的翠綠色眼睛忍不住微微瞇了起來。

他已經注意很多天了，高尾那傢伙肯定是過度練習傷到手了，每當下午第一節課時就會發現那傢伙整隻右手會變得特別不靈活，仔細看還能發現放在桌上的前臂會微微發抖，連筆都握不穩，分明是練習過度造成肌肉拉傷了。綠間嘆了一口氣，想著該怎麼說服那傢伙減少訓練量時，前面的高尾卻馬上聞聲轉了過來：「怎麼啦小真？為什麼唉聲嘆氣的呀？」

「上課不要跟我說話的說！」綠間緊閉著牙關低聲怒道，一邊瞥了前方的老師一眼以確保老師沒發現。

「誒，可是我很在意小真的心理健康嘛！」高尾似乎不甚在意，趁著中谷老師轉過身在黑板上抄寫時，他半個身子轉過來看著綠間。「在為IH擔心嗎？」

「才不是的說！」

「那就是擔心我囉！咦？不會吧？看這表情難不成我猜中了？」

 

看見綠間尷尬的眼神左右飄移著，高尾戲謔的微笑漸漸從嘴角隱去，換上了有些不可置信的驚訝：「小真你真的在擔心我？」

「還不是因為你的手受傷的話會影響到個球隊，我可是在為球隊擔心的啊！」

「果然在擔心我啊！」

「才不是的說！」

「小真在擔心我什麼呢？我的身體可好得很！」

「就說了不是在擔心你──」

 

_「高──尾──」_

 

高尾驚的嗆了一下，全班同學都轉頭望著他們倆，講台上的中谷老師──兼球隊教練──正對著高尾橫眉豎目：「上課又聊天？上來用剛剛的句型造個例句！」

高尾做了個鬼臉，但還是乖乖地起身朝講桌走去，寫了一個跟戴眼鏡的籃球員有關的英文句子。

綠間仔細的看著高尾拿著粉筆的右手，果然還是跟前幾天觀察到的一樣有點發抖和僵硬。看來不叫他減少練習量不行啊！

 

放學後的社團時間，自主訓練時高尾一如往常地跑過來打算和綠間一起練投籃，卻被綠間揮手制止了：「你今天別跟我練。」

「唉呀呀！難不成小真擔心我會偷學你的高彈道三分射籃嗎？」

「哼，那個招式才不是隨便能夠模──不對，總之你在這裡會礙事！」

高尾好奇地看著綠間，半晌後嘴角頑皮的揚了起來：「小真不擅長說謊呢！你還是在擔心我吧！」

 

被一眼看穿的綠間按下惱羞成怒的心情，指著高尾的右手：「你受傷就不要練習的說，會變嚴重的！」

「咦？受傷？我沒受傷啊！」高尾驚訝地將自己的右手舉到綠間眼前，五隻手指開開又合合：「你看，我的右手好得很！」

「胡說！」綠間忿忿地打斷他：「我觀察一個星期了，你每天下午手臂的動作就會變得非常不靈活，而且還在發抖的說──」

「啊，原來是 _那個_ 啊！」高尾露出有些困窘的表情：「的確呢......」

「所以你今天就去休息的啊！」綠間堅持著。

「雖然被小真觀察了一個星期我超開心啦，不過 _那個_ 還沒有嚴重到需要休息──」

「手的動作都變僵硬還在發抖不就是肌肉拉傷運動過度的症狀嗎？」

「不是啦，是因為 ** _那個_** 啦！」高尾舉起手並曲起手肘，偏頭靠上自己的上臂：「小真沒有過嗎？午睡起來之後手臂因為被頭的重量壓到發麻所以動不了，這種神經暫時麻痺的症狀只要過一陣子就能緩解呀！」

 

「.............」綠間看著高尾的手臂張口結舌：他怎麼就沒想到是神經壓迫缺血造成的麻痺症狀呢？「所以不是練習過度造成的運動傷害？」

「不是啦哈哈哈，小真想太多啦！」高尾忍不住大笑起來，突然間他身子一歪，整個人不由分說的靠在綠間身上，拖長聲音道：「小真~~我好像全身神經都麻痺了，你借我靠一下吧！唉呀我這裡痛那裏也痛....」

「......滾！」

 

**「喂！那邊那兩個靠在一起的不准偷懶！練習時間給我分開！拿鳳梨砸了你們哦！」**

 

綠間還來不及喊冤，高尾便笑著從他身上起來，撿起籃球一溜煙地跑了。綠間嘆著氣彎身從球籃裡又拿出了一顆籃球，在瞄準籃筐時，突然有顆球搶先在他之前進了籃筐。綠間轉過身去，發現球場另一側的高尾笑瞇瞇的回望著他，手還維持著剛才投籃的動作，那個眼神彷彿在說『小真你看，我的手好得很！』

 

綠間收回了眼神，瞄準籃筐投出了一記完全沒擦到邊框的完美三分，嘴角揚起了若有似無的微笑。


End file.
